


I hear you breathe

by Mouse_M



Category: Mission - Fandom, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Drama, Eavesdropping, Jealousy, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_M/pseuds/Mouse_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...в квартире на Шпарплац Уилл выдыхает имя Ханта, и Данн резко выпрямляется. Он выдергивает передатчик из уха, так быстро, словно тот раскалился, и сжимает его в кулаке"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear you breathe

"Чем быстрее ты бежишь, тем чаще бьется твое сердце. Подскакивает пульс, начинается нехватка кислорода. Твоя задача — правильно дышать".

Бенджи прокручивает слова инструктора в голове снова и снова. Кислород синтезирует атф, атф превращается в энергию, ты бежишь дальше. Бенджи знает все это наизусть, он хоть сейчас может набросать формулу расщепления аденозинтрифосфата в организме бегуна. Теория всегда давалась ему лучше практики, а тесты на профпригодность - лучше полевых экзаменов. Бенджи знает, ведь он сдавал эти проклятые экзамены уже дважды, и оба раза с нулевым результатом. "Вы не проходите по нижней границе, - сказал ему в первый раз темнокожий экзаминатор с седыми висками. - Вы можете попробовать еще раз через шесть месяцев".

"Вы все еще не проходите"- сказал он во второй раз.

С первой попытки прошел уже год, и Бенджи пытается в третий раз. Он знает программу экзамена, знает продолжительность каждого испытания. Сейчас он на беговой дорожке и проведет здесь еще 20 минут. К его груди и вискам прикреплены электроды, считывающие сердечный ритм, ему в лицо смотрит темная линза камеры, фиксирующей степень расширенности зрачков и количество крови, прилившей к лицу. На его руке - компьютер, считающий пульс.

После беговой дорожки он отправится в тир, потом - в кабинет психолога, затем - на аэродром. Никто не просит его метать ножи, голыми руками укладывать на обе лопатки "морских котиков" или без страховки взбираться по отвесной стене. Даже получив доступ в поле, он все равно останется техником, а не силовиком. Возможно, Итану Ханту пришлось в свое время делать и то, и другое. От него самого требовался необходимый минимум - для агента ОМН, конечно - по физподготовке и стрессоустойчивости. Поэтому сейчас он пробежит еще несколько километров, потом, в тире, наденет защитные наушники и возьмет в руки беретту. После тира он получит стопку листов с тестами, остро заточенный карандаш и двадцать минут в пустой комнате, похожей на допросную, а завершит свой день в фюзеляже набирающего высоту транспортника, с парашютом за спиной.

В прошлый раз он не смог прыгнуть. Застыл у распахнутого люка, глядя как медленно проплывают внизу поля, расчерченные тонкими лентами оросительных каналов. В этот раз он прыгнет.

Когда по управлению поползли слухи о том, что Итан Хант попал в тюрьму, Бенджи отмахнулся. И не в такие места забрасывала Итана работа. Но потом наружу всплыли подробности...

В тот день, когда Бенджи перехватил отправленное по зашифрованному каналу сообщение с подробностями случившегося в Хорватии, он понял, что опять должен попробовать сдать полевой эзкамен. И почему-то был уверен, что на этот раз ему повезет.

***

Когда Бенджи видит Брандта в первый раз, он вовсе не похож на старшего аналитика ОМН. В сырой, пахнущей тиной рубашке, в заляпанных грязью ботинках от Тестони, он напоминает менеджера среднего звена, которого ограбили в переулке. "Офисный пижон" - думает Бенджи, глядя, как Брандт обнимает себя за локти, пытаясь согреться.

Бенджи думает, что вряд ли старший аналитик ОМН знает, что такое затяжной прыжок в пустоту. Он наверняка не знает, как гасить отдачу от выстрела, как распутать парашютные стропы, как пользоваться дефибрилятором. Он никогда не работал в поле и сейчас наверняка растерян и напуган.

Бенджи вспоминает свой экзамен и чувствует превосходство. Кураж. Ответственность. Словно этот человек в мокрой рубашке значит что-то большее, нежели ненужный балласт. Словно одно его присутствие в этом вагоне ставит последний штамп одобрения на экзаменационном бланке агента Данна.

Брандт смотрит на него сквозь слипшиеся ресницы, а потом переводит взгляд на Итана.

Вагон мягко покачивается на ходу, и Бенджи чувствует, как кружится голова.

***

В Дубаи жарко и ветрено. Мелкий песок оседает на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, забивается в рот, осыпается с волос.

Брандт выбрасывает обойму и щелкает затвором, выталкивая из патронника последний патрон. Раскаленный добела свет проникает сквозь узкое окно, и в его лучах пуля, покатившаяся по грязному полу, кажется крошечным осколком солнца. Джейн целится Брандту в голову, и Бенджи рад, что она тут. Относительно своей возможности справиться с агентом, разоружившим самого Итана Ханта, он иллюзий не питает.

Уилльям словно и не замечает направленный в его сторону пистолет. Он перехватывает глок за ствол и протягивает Ханту рукояткой вперед. Брандт смотрит Итану прямо в глаза и на его лице такое выражение, словно Хант все же успел выстрелить, и пуля попала точно в цель.

Итан берет оружие, и по его лицу нельзя прочитать ровным счетом ничего.

А потом Хант уходит, оставив Бенджи и Джейн наедине с Уиллом и его исповедью. Чужая тайна скрипит на зубах, как мелкий пустынный песок, от нее сводит челюсти, и Бенджи неосознанно вытирает кулаком рот. Он не понимает, что чувствует и не знает, что сказать.

Много часов спустя, в Мумбаи, сидя над ноутбуком в подсобке рядом с вентиляционной шахтой, Бенджи управляет Странником. Тяжелое дыхание Брандта, усиленное передатчиком, эхом отдается в его голове. Он сейчас там, за стеной, в разогретой до 120 °F серверной, полностью зависимый от Бенджи и его техники.

Данн слышит шипение, с которым испаряется капля пота, упавшая на раскаленную металлическую поверхность, и внезапно думает, что у него и Уилла теперь есть общая тайна. Что-то, чего не знает Итан. Что-то, что он, Бенджи, теперь всегда сможет разглядеть и узнать в изломе чужих бровей, в горькой складке у губ.

Брандт жалуется на жару, просит поторопиться, требует коды. Итан тихо отвечает.

Бенджи слушает их голоса в своей голове и не может вымолвить ни слова.

***

-В какой поезд он сел?! Бенджи, ну!

-Сейчас! Мне нужно две минуты, чтобы обойти файрвол!

Данн сидит на заднем сиденьи лэндровера, держа на коленях ноутбук. В левом углу монитора переключаются между собой изображения с камер наблюдения Центрального Берлинского вокзала. Бенджи видит, как в прицеле одной из камер Итан бежит вверх по эскалатору, в то время как этажом ниже Брандт пытается пробраться сквозь толпу, заполнившую платформу.

Двенадцать часов назад их группа получила ориентировку на международного преступника Томаса Леманна, взломавшего внутреннюю сеть ЦРУ и укравшего список агентов, работающих под прикрытием на Ближнем Востоке. В Лэнгли были уверены, что список похищен для дальнейшей продажи заинтересованным лицам, и что сделка произойдет в ближайшее время. Ввиду острой нехватки времени, а также данных о месте и покупателях, было решено обратиться в ОМН.

Все, что в качестве вводных получила группа Итана - это адрес явки в Берлине, где, по последней информации находилась их цель, его фото, список имен, которыми предположительно пользовался Леманн, а также зашифрованное сообщение, оставленное им на одном из подпольных форумов. На то, чтобы добраться до Берлина и расшифровать сообщение ушло десять часов, и к тому моменту, как стало ясно, что 1 октября Леманн со списком сядет в поезд, уходящий с Центрального вокзала в 16:20, часы показывали 16:00. Первого октября.

Пока их лэндровер мчался по Лертер-штрассе, Бенджи одной рукой пытался взломать базу данных вокзала, другой загружал расписание. И в тот момент, как Брандт, стирая покрышки об асфальт, затормозил у здания вокзала, сайт с расписанием отправлений загрузил информацию о двух поездах, отходящих в 16:20. Экспресс #179, следующий до Праги со всеми остановками, отправлялся с первого яруса. Экспресс #944 уходил с третьего в Ганновер.

К тому моменту, как Итан и Уилл выскочили из машины, а Джейн села на водительское место на случай, если понадобиться догонять состав, до отправления осталось всего три минуты.

-Бенджи, в каком он поезде?!

-Секунду!

Данн набирает четыре строчки компьютерного кода с такой скоростью, что его пальцы, мелькающие над клавиатурой, почти сливаются в одно расплывчатое пятно. Файервол вокзальной сети пропускает его дальше, и Бенджи запускает алгоритм сравнения списка имен Леманна с базой данных приобретенных билетов. Другая программа параллельно сканирует записи с камер наблюдения, но на этот вариант Бенджи почти не рассчитывает: слишком низкое качество изображения, слишком много людей.

До отправления остается десять секунд. Джейн оборачивается назад и кусает губы.

\- Я сажусь на поезд! - звучит в наушнике голос Брандта, и Данн видит, как на экране ноутбука его черно-белое изображение успевает перед самым закрытием дверей запрыгнуть в последний вагон поезда, уходящего в Прагу. В ту же секунду двумя этажами выше поезд до Ганновера начинает набирать скорость как раз в тот момент, когда Итан выскакивает на платформу. Он бросается вслед уходящему составу, и тут программа выдает совпадение.

-Есть! - кричит Бенджи, чуть не столкнувшись лбами с Джейн, перегнувшейся с переднего сиденья. - Уилл, он в твоем поезде, третий вагон, место 24! Итан, отбой!

-Где будет следующая остановка? - спрашивает на общей волне Итан. На экране ноутбука Бенджи видит, как он проталкивается сквозь толпу к выходу.

-Минуточку...так... вокзал Зюдкройц, через семь минут!

-Брантд, ты должен найти его до этого времени и сойти на следующей остановке с целью и грузом! - Итан выбегает из здания вокзала, поправляя рукой передатчик. - Мы следуем за вами, на Зюйдкройц!

\- Понял, - отзывается Уилл. - Через две минуты буду в третьем вагоне.

Итан подбегает к машине и запрыгивает на пассажирское место. Джейн резко газует, и лэндровер срывается с места.

***

Они передают Леманна связному через 40 минут после того, как Брандт вытаскивает его на переполненную платформу вокзала Зюйдкойц. Сухопарый мужчина в сопровождении двух агентов ЦРУ забирает кейс со списком и сдержанно благодарит Ханта. Его коллеги в это время усаживают Леманна в черный внедорожник с дипломатическими номерами.

Цель передают Итан и Уилл, Бенджи и Джейн наблюдают за происходящим из припаркованного неподалеку автомобиля. Они видят, как человек из ЦРУ пожимает руки агентам ОМН, потом садится в машину и уезжает.

Бенджи смотрит, как Итан и Брандт идут к лэндроверу.

\- Но явку, - Хант садится на пассажирское сиденье, Уилл забирается назад, к Бенджи. Джейн пристегивается и выруливает на проезжую часть.

***

Они возвращаются на явку, в небольшую квартиру на Шпарплац.

Джейн падает на диван, откидывая голову на подлокотник и вытягивая ноги. Ее длинные волосы свешиваются вниз, почти касаясь пола. Она вытаскивает из уха передатчик, снимает с воротника микрофон и убирает их в небольшой пластиковый контейнер. Итан и Брандт следуют ее примеру.

Бенджи садится в кресло, открывает ноутбук и подключает модуль со сканером отпечатков пальцев.

-Держи, - он через стол толкает ноутбук Итану, и тот прижимает большой палец к поверхности сканера.

\- Личность подтверждена, - раздается из динамика бесполый голос. Миссия код 40093, подтвердите статус.

Итан наклоняется к микрофону и отчетливо произносит:

\- Миссия код 40093, статус "исполнена".

-Принято, - откликается бесполый голос.

\- Теперь ждем? - спрашивает с дивана Джейн.

\- В последнее время все происходит довольно быстро, - Брандт открывает небольшой холодильник и достает запотевшую бутылку воды. - Уже завтра ты будешь лежать в собственной ванной с бокалом бордо.

В ответ Джейн закрывает лицо ладонями и низко стонет.

\- Мне кажется, я только что испытала акустический оргазм, - невнятно произносит она, и Брандт ухмыляется в ответ.

Он открывает бутылку и запрокидывает голову. Бенджи глядит, как под кожей двигается кадык каждый раз, когда он делает глоток.

Данн отводит глаза и встречается взглядом с Итаном. Тот смотрит на него со странным выражением, и Бенджи вопросительно поднимает брови, но тут из динамика раздается сигнал входящего сообщения.

Краткое письмо информирует их о том, что каждому из них забронирован билет на один из четыре рейсов, улетающих в Штаты в течение ближайших пяти часов. Билет на первый рейс до Вашингтона достался Джейн, на следующий – до Ричмонда - Бенджи. Еще через пару часов должен будет улететь Брандт и последним - через пять часов начиная с этой минуты - Итан.

-Уилл, спасибо, - с чувством произносит Джейн, закрывая за собой дверь двадцать минут спустя. - Первый бокал бордо я выпью за твое здоровье.

Брандт улыбается, Итан желает ей приятного полета. Бенджи в этот момент пытается найти свой контейнер для передатчика и микрофона. Он хлопает себя по бокам, проверяет сумку для ноутбука, заглядывает под стол. Маленький прозрачный контейнер словно провалился сквозь землю, и в конечном итоге Бенджи решает положить оба устройства в карман.

За окном стремительно темнеет, и Данн решает перед самолетом прогуляться по ночному Берлину.

\- До скорого, - он пожимает руку сперва Итану, потом Брандту. - Надеюсь, я успею сходить на Старкон до того, как на нас накроет новым заданием.

Он успевает пройти несколько кварталов, когда зачем-то опускает руку в карман и натыкается на пластиковую горошину передатчика. Только передатчика. Без микрофона.

Бенджи замирает посреди улицы и начинает ощупывать карманы. Быстрая инспекция приносит неутешительные результаты: передатчик на месте, микрофон пропал

Техник сворачивает в переулок и в задумчивости потирает подбородок. Он вспоминает слабый звук удара, раздавшийся в тот момент, когда он в квартире убирал передатчик в карман. Как-будто что-то маленькое упало на пол и закатилось под стол.

Пару минут Бенджи думает, есть ли смысл возвращаться, а потом вынимает из кармана крошечный передатчик и сует в ухо. Если Итан и Брандт все еще в квартире, у него есть шанс вернуть микрофон. Если нет, то придется отключить его от общего канала и распрощаться навсегда.

Данн аккуратно касается пальцем пластиковой капсулы передатчика и прикрывает ухо рукой, отсекая уличные шумы.

Сначала он не слышит ничего. Наверное, кто-то - Итан или Брандт - нашел и отключил микрофон, думает с надеждой Бенджи. Лучше, конечно, Брандт - он обращается с оборудованием гораздо аккуратнее Ханта, и гарантированно вернет пропажу владельцу.

-Уилл.

Бенджи непроизвольно вздрагивает, когда голос Итана, низкий и мягкий, раздается так отчетливо, словно он стоит за спиной.

Данн уже собирается развернуться и идти обратно, на явку, но что-то его останавливает.

"Уилл". Итан никогда не зовет аналитика по имени. Бенджи и Джейн - да, но не Брандта. Если поначалу это и казалось странным, то спустя совсем немного времени стало восприниматься, как само собой разумеющееся. Брандт не возражал, и Бенджи думал, что это связано с его чувством вины. Он не знал, открыл ли аналитик свою тайну Итану и тем более не спрашивал об этом. Но порой Бенджи вспоминал жаркий ветер Дубаи и тени на усталом лице Брандта, и какое-то смутное чувство завязывалось в сладкий узел глубоко внутри.

"Мы храним один секрет, ты и я"

И вот теперь, впервые произнесенное голосом Итана, имя Брандта звучит по-новому: интригующее, будто слово на неизвестном языке, чувственное, будто непристойное предложение. Это имя, гладкое и округлое, как обкатанный морем камень, как леденец на языке, проникает Бенджи в голову, и техник замирает посреди безлюдного переулка.

-Уилл, - повторяет Итан, и Бенджи слышит звук шагов. Один, два, три. Данн представляет, как Брандт подходит к Итану и останавливается, глядя снизу вверх.

\- У меня самолет через полтора часа, - ответ Брандта сопровождается гладким шорохом, в котором Бенджи опознаёт звук развязываемого галстука.

-Тогда нам следует поторопиться, - окончание фразы получается смазанным. Влажные звуки поцелуев наполняют голову Бенджи, и он чувствует, как кровь проливает к щекам.

Неосознанно Данн делает два шага назад и упирается спиной в кирпичную стену дома. Его лицо горит, и кажется что от этого жара вот-вот начнут тлеть ресницы.

Невидяще глядя перед собой, Бенджи слушает, как скрипит диван, принимая на себя вес двух тел, как звенит пряжка ремня, как жужжит молния брюк.

Молодая парочка, проходящая по улице, останавливается у переулка и с беспокойством смотрит на Бенджи. Он стоит, привалившись к стене, зажимая ладонями уши и со стороны, должно быть, похож на сумасшедшего. Девушка что-то спрашивает на немецком, но Бенджи не реагирует. Парень тянет подружку за собой, и они уходят.

Данн стоит в темноте, слушая шорохи и вздохи в квартире за два квартала отсюда.

-Перевернись, - хрипло шепчет Итан, и диван скрипит, когда Брандт выполняет его просьбу.

В конце переулка открывается и закрывается дверь.

Сдавленный стон Уилла, усиленный передатчиком, ударяется о сложенную чашечкой ладонь Бенджи и возвращается обратно, словно эхо в пустой комнате.

Данн закрывает глаза и на изнанке век видит Брандта, уткнувшегося лицом в подлокотник дивана, и руку Итана, сжимающего его волосы. Он видит, как Уилл прогибается в пояснице, когда Хант входит в него сзади, видит как напрягаются мышцы на его спине.

Передатчик сдавленно стонет голосом Брандта, и Бенджи представляет ладонь Итана, накрывающую чужие губы, его пальцы, толкающиеся в приоткрытый рот. Он представляет, как Брандт открывает подернутые поволокой глаза, облизывая пальцы Ханта, принимая его член.

В квартире на Шпарплац Уилл выдыхает имя Ханта, и Данн резко выпрямляется. Он выдергивает передатчик из уха, так быстро, словно тот раскалился, и сжимает его в кулаке.

Бенджи тяжело дышит, глядя в пространство перед собой. В его голове все еще звучат стоны Брандта. Осколки передатчика, который Данн сжимает в руке, впиваются в ладонь, но он не чувствует боли.

***

После миссии в Берлине начинаются проверки. С потерей прямого руководителя, деятельность ОМН вызывает все больше вопросов наверху. Аудиты, рапорты и отчеты сыпятся на их маленькую группу, как из рога изобилия.

Водоворот проверок закручивается вокруг них со все нарастающей силой. Спустя месяц под раздачу попадает Джейн, когда ее связь с Ханауэйем вдруг становится предметом острого интереса со стороны отдела внутренних расследований. До окончания разбирательства её отстраняют от работы, и когда Бенджи прощается с ней в скайпе, Джейн выглядит такой расстроенной, какой не была со времени убийства Тревора.

Все они понимают, что история с Джейн - это первая ласточка, что дальше будет только хуже. Кто-то должен отправиться в центральное управление, чтобы держать удар, пока остальная часть группы делает свою работу, так что Брандт возвращается в офис.

Он берется за координирование группы, параллельно принимая на себя огонь на заседаниях правительственной комиссии. Так они работают еще какое-то время.

А потом их закрывают.

Бенджи готов уйти в подполье, он ждет, что будет инициирован протокол «Фантом», что их всех будут преследовать. Но небо не падает на землю, огненный дождь не проливается на Фэрфакс. В бега пускается один лишь Итан.

Бенджи возвращается в техотдел и с 8 до 17 диагностирует сетевое оборудование. Порой на обеденном перерыве он видит Брандта, неизменно облаченного в дорогой костюм и подобранные в тон итальянские туфли. Его галстук всегда завязан идеальным виндзорским узлом, прическа уложена волосок к волоску, на губах играет нейтральная улыбка. С упразднением ОМН, Уилл перешел в ЦРУ на должность аналитика и, кажется, вполне доволен таким положением вещей.

Первое время Бенджи пытается поймать его взгляд в переполненной столовой, в коридорах, на лестницах. Он не может поверить, что Хант не связывался с Брандтом, что он не передавал весточки, что ему не нужна помощь. Данну кажется, что он сможет прочитать ответ на лице Брандта, словно чужое присутствие в его жизни могло оставить видимый след. Но Уилл неизменно скользит по Бенджи равнодушным взглядом и отворачивается.

Через некоторое время Итан выходит на связь сам. Он отправляет Бенджи сообщение по одному из зашифрованных каналов. Он жив, он в игре, и - да -ему нужна помощь.

Данн пересылает Итану информацию и номера резервных счетов ОМН, до которых не успели добраться сверху. Он сообщает о том, что Джейн так и не восстановили в должности, о том, что Лютер уволился. Лишь о Брандте он не говорит ни слова, а Хант не спрашивает.

Как-то днем Бенджи сидит на скамейке во внутреннем дворе конторы. Обед почти закончился, и кроме него на улице лишь молоденькая ассистентка из отдела кадров, допивающая чай на другой стороне площадки. От декоративного пруда в центре двора тянет прохладой, куст бугенвиллеи бросает на скамейку тень.

Бенджи отхлебывает кофе из бумажного стакана, свободной рукой открывая на экране смартфона страницу почтового сервиса.

Девушка из отдела кадров проходит мимо, вежливо улыбаясь Бенджи. Техник в ответ салютует стаканом и провожает взглядом ее тонкую фигуру.

Внезапно Бенджи чувствует движение за спиной, но прежде, чем он успевает обернуться, его уха касается чужое дыхание и голос Брандта произносит:

\- Они знают, что кто-то помогает Итану.

Данн замирает, сжимая в одной руке смартфон, в другой - стакан с кофе.

\- Со дня на день тебя вызовут для проверки на полиграфе, - продолжает Уилл. - Они будут спрашивать про Ханта. Ты должен подготовиться.

Он говорит, что нельзя отвечать на вопрос прямо, что нужно достигнуть эмоциональной нестабильности - разозлиться, расстроиться, прийти в восторг - чтобы обмануть детектор лжи, что лучше быть многословным, чем лаконичным.

Бенджи молча слушает. Он прекрасно знает, как обмануть детектор, он понимает принцип работы прибора куда лучше, чем его оператор. Данн уверен, что справится с проверкой.

Но сейчас он сидит, уперевшись взглядом в носки своих кроссовок, пока Брандт продолжает негромко говорить, почти касаясь губами чужого уха. Бенджи чувствует его дыхание на своей щеке и слабый запах одеколона.

-Я буду неподалеку, - шепчет Уилл перед тем, как выпрямиться. - Во время твоей проверки.

Затем он уходит.

***

Бенджи успешно проходит проверку на полиграфе. Он злится, болтает с девушкой-оператором, возмущается недоверием со стороны руководства.

Его результат не вызывает подозрения, и на краткое время его оставляют в покое.

Бенджи возвращается к работе. Он следит за работой серверов, тестирует новые телефонные станции, сливает Ханту информацию.

Вскоре за первой проверкой следует вторая, затем третья. Бенджи проходит их так же легко, приводя в смущение отдел внутренних расследований.

Брандт, как и обещал, часто оказывается неподалеку, и порой Бенджи ловит его взгляд сквозь стеклянную стену переговорной.

В такие дни, возвращаясь домой, он наливает себе бурбона и садится на диван в гостиной. Он цедит содержимое стакана мелкими глотками, глядя в окно на садящееся солнце.

Потом он засыпает, и ему снится Уилл. Он стоит на коленях перед диваном, между расставленных ног Бенджи и смотрит на него снизу вверх. Данн протягивает руку и большим пальцем касается чужих губ. Уилл смотрит на него сквозь ресницы и покорно открывает рот, позволяя пальцу скользнуть внутрь. Во сне Брандт прикрывает глаза и стонет, и Бенджи просыпается, с колотящимся сердцем и стояком.

***

Когда по почте приходят билеты в оперу и билет на самолет, сердце вздрагивает в смутном предчувствии. Бенджи не дурак, он понимает, что затишье последних месяцев не может продолжаться вечно. Поэтому, когда в Вене на платформе метро парень впечатывает в его грудь желтый бумажный пакет, Данн вздрагивает скорее от силы удара, чем от неожиданности.

Голос Итана в наушнике звучит сосредоточенно и бодро, и Бенджи понимает, что игра началась.

Он снова поле, он делает то, ради чего полтора года сдавал проклятые тесты, то, что делает его частью команды.

\- Как дела в управлении? - интересуется Хант, пока Бенджи в подсобке подключается к распределительному щиту.

\- По-прежнему, - техник загружает на монитор изображение с камер наблюдения. - Директор Ханли разочаровался в детекторе лжи. Думаю, в следующий раз он попробует "железную деву". Или пытки водой.

Итан тихо смеется в эфире, и неожиданно для самого себя Бенджи говорит:

\- Брандт вновь работает аналитиком. Я часто вижу его в офисе. Он в порядке.

Бенджи ждет ответа, но Итан молчит.

***

Их миссия заканчивается в Лондоне, и Бенджи видит в этом добрый знак. Он родился и вырос неподалеку от Уайтчапела, в юности снимал квартиру в Ист-Энде, и сейчас, вдыхая сырой воздух родного города, он чувствует себя дома.

Бенджи сидит на пассажирском сидении грузовика, выставив локоть в окно и глядя сквозь лобовое стекло, как Итан прощается с Ильзой. Лютер на водительском месте нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по рулю.

Ильза обнимает Итана, прижимается щекой к его плечу и что-то говорит. Бенджи видит, как движутся ее губы, но холодный лондонский ветер относит слова в сторону.

Техник хочет обернуться назад, туда где на спальном месте сидит Брандт, но усилием воли заставляет себя смотреть вперед.

Сзади раздается шорох, и Бранд, уперевшись локтями в спинки передних сидений, опускает подбородок на сцепленные кисти рук. Бенджи косится в его сторону, но в кабине слишком темно, чтобы можно было что-то прочитать на чужом лице.

Наконец машина Ильзы скрывается за поворотом, а Итан распахивает пассажирскую дверь и залезает назад, к Брандту.

\- Едем на Набережную Альберта,- он трогает Лютера за плечо.- Нас будут ждать Ханли и новый руководитель МИ-6. Передадим груз им.

Лютер хмыкает и косится назад, на кузов, где в наполненном эфиром стеклянном кубе, спит Соломон Лейн.

Пока они едут к штаб-квартире МИ-6, Бенджи постоянно ловит себя на мысли, что прислушивается к звукам, доносящимся со спального места. Он слышит спокойное дыхание, шорох одежды, когда один из сидящих позади двигается, скрип кожаной обуви. Парадоксальным образом эти невинные звуки заставляют кровь приливать к щекам, и Бенджи поворачивает горящее лицо к открытому окну.

Когда до Темзы остается пара кварталов, Лютер останавливает грузовик, распахивает дверь и спрыгивает на дорогу.

\- Ненавижу отчитываться, - он поднимает воротник куртки и смотрит вверх, на Итана, занявшего его место. - Дай знать, как все утрясется.

Хант кивает и заводит мотор.

Они подъезжают к Воксхолльскому мосту через полчаса. Их уже ждут, и Бенджи невольно ежится при взгляде на Алана Ханли.

Однако, никто не бросается на них с оружием, не заламывает руки и не утыкает лицом в булыжную мостовую. Ханли спокоен и собран, рядом с ним стоит высокий человек в очках. Его зовут Саймон Хайд, и полчаса назад он принял на себя руководство МИ-6. Хайд кивает на грузовик и несколько человек в темных костюмах бросаются открывать кузов.

\- Нам нужно многое обсудить, - Хайд поправляет свои очки в тонкой проволочной оправе.- Полагаю, в моем кабинете будет удобнее, чем на улице.

Он поворачивается и не спеша направляется к зданию штаб-квартиры. Директор ЦРУ следует за ним, поминутно оглядываясь на своих сотрудников.

\- Могу я предложить вам виски? - спрашивает Саймон Хайд после того, как за ними закрываются двери его кабинета. Он снимает со стеклянного стеллажа бутылку Глен Амбер и пять низких бокалов. - В конце концов, у нас есть достойный повод...

Он разливает виски, и все молча салютуют, прежде, чем сделать первый глоток.

Через пару минут, сочтя, что все приличия соблюдены, Хайд отставляет в сторону свой стакан и поворачивается к Итану.

\- Мистер Хант, не могли бы вы начать?

Бенджи пьет Глен Амбер, слушая, как Итан рассказывает сильно урезанную историю охоты на Соломона Лейна. Виски пощипывает небо, обволакивает язык, наполняя рот мягким теплом.

Ощущение чужого взгляда невесомо касается лица, заставляя поднять глаза.

Брандт улыбается ему поверх бокала, и Бенджи чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар.

***

Солнце медленно поднимается над Темзой, раскрашивая ночные облака в розовый и золотой, прозрачный воздух дрожит над водой.

Бенджи стоит на ступенях штаб-квартиры МИ-6 и смотрит, как светлеет небо.

Через два часа он должен сесть на самолет до Вашингтона, и на следующий день быть на работе. После беседы с Саймоном Хайдом, директор Ханли связался с Лэнгли и распорядился заказать агенту Данну билет в Штаты. Сам директор ЦРУ собирался покинуть Лондон через два дня вместе с агентом Брандтом. Судьба Итана пока была неясна.

Бенджи слышит шаги за спиной и через секунду рядом с ним останавливаются Итан и Брандт. Некоторое время все трое молча смотрят на встающее солнце.

У тротуара останавливается черное такси, и Бенджи кашляет, прочищая горло.

\- Что ж, - он спускается на пару ступеней и оборачивается. - До скорого?

Итан и Уилл стоят совсем рядом, едва соприкасаясь плечами. Рука Итана расслабленно свешивается вдоль тела, пальцы почти касаются пальцев Брандта.

-До скорого, - Уилл с улыбкой смотрит на Бенджи, щурясь в лучах утреннего солнца. Ворот его рубашки распахнут, и Данн видит тень там, где сходятся ключицы.

Бенджи отворачивается и идет к такси. Он открывает пассажирскую дверь и уже собирается забраться в салон, как вдруг кто-то трогает его за плечо.

Техник оборачивается и встречается взглядом с Хантом.

-Мне кажется, это твое, - произносит Итан, протягивая руку.

Бенджи опускает глаза и чувствует, как слова комом встают в горле.

Таксист что-то спрашивает, но Бенджи не слышит. Он молча смотрит на маленький микрофон, лежащий у Итана на ладони...


End file.
